Experiments
This is the eighth episode of the Kindergarten RolePlay Series. Episode Two Quartz soldiers march into a lab, carrying an unconscious Agate. They toss him into a chair and strap him down. Two scientists, both Taafeites, walk over to Agate. Taafeite 1: Thank you, Soldiers. Now, please leave. The two Quartzes walk out of the room Taafeite 2: So, what is this Gem for? Taafeite 1: Experiments. Taafeite 2: Yes, but what type of experiment? Taafeite 1: The Fusion Experiment. Taafeite 2: But, he isn't a fusion. Taafeite 1: Exactly. As Agate is experimented on, Quartz and Bloodstone are at the Quartz Palace, talking. Bloodstone: Agate's been gone for a few days. Quartz: I have realized that. I am quite worried for him. Do you think he has finished the mission? Bloodstone: Of course. This is Agate we are talking about. He destroyed a four Gemmed fusion and destroyed and entire base by using a power he just learned. That is incredible. I can assure you Agate is fine. Gold Pearl: Agate is not fine. Quartz and Bloodstone are startled by the Pearl, but soon realize what she said. Quartz: What on Homeworld do you mean? Gold Pearl: Unfortunately, Agate was sent back to the base to destroy it. He was captured. Bloodstone and Quartz look at each other, worried. Quartz: You must be mistaken. I know that Agate is fine. He is much too powerful to be captured. Gold Pearl: We have footage of the incident if you want to see it. Bloodstone: Yes. Gold Peael summons a yellow diamond shaped panel from her Gem. She holds it out in her hand and a hologram appears. Agate is shown standing on the Warp Pad. He summons multible sparks and throws them at the the large dome. On contact, they explode and destroys the base. Agate smiles and turns his head to the tower and summons another spark. Suddenly, a blue Gem appears behind Agate, and summons an ice first. They slam it against Agate's neck and he drops to the ground. The Gem grabs his arms and drags him away. Gold Pearl: It seems to me you must rescue him. Quartz: Where is he? Gold Pearl: Science lab AB-4892. Quartz: But.. t-that's for fusion experiments! Bloodstone: Agate could be shattered through Pressure Experiments! Gold Pearl: Then you'd best rescue him fast. Quartz and Bloodstone inform the others that they will be leaving for a short while. Back at the lab, the scientists continue to experiment on Agate. Scientist 1: Get the Defusion Knife. Scientist 2: Yes, here it is. The scientist hands over a short bladed knife, with small crystals shooting out at it's pommel. It's blade is shiny and gold, with the handle being blue and black. The scientist grabs the knife and turns Agate over, letting him lie on his stomach. The scientist clutches the knife and slowly moves his way to Agate's Gem. Starting at the top, the scientist makes a deep cut into Agate's Gem. He finally reaches the bottom and pulls away. Scientist 1: Is it a success? Agate's physical form disappears and there is nothing but light. It glitches outwards and inwards and circles around the chair. Agate's form appears, undetailed in the white light. It splits apart into the Gems, only being connected at the legs. The two forms reach into the air, almost like they are grasping something. The two forms merge together and Agate's form reappears, sitting on the table. The scientists are amazed at what they witnessed. Scientist 2: I, uh.. I think so. Scientist 2 looks on Agate's gem. Agate's form glitches again. Scientist 2: Success. Quartz and Bloodstone warp outside of the base, it is raining. Quartz: We must find him as soon as possible. He could be in serious danger! Bloodstone: Should we fuse again? Quartz: No, the Rebels could see us coming from a mile away. Bloodstone: So, what's the plan? Quartz: I will go over the wall to distract them. You run inside and get Agate. Bloodstone: Got it. Quartz leaps into the air, over the wall and lands on the ground. All the Gems stare at her. Quartz: This will be fun. Two Quartz soldiers run up behind Quartz, but Quartz flips over the two. She summons her halberd and stabs one of them. Poof. She grabs the other ones' leg and throws them. They land on the other side of the wall. Bloodstone stares at the soldier. Bloodstone: Uhm.. Having fun over there? The Quartz crawls towards Bloodstone but he stomps on their head, poofing them. Bloodstone starts running into the building. He looks around for the room. He finds it. Bloodstone: Found ya'. Bloodstone slams his fist into the door, knocking it to the ground. He sees a scientist with a knife in his hand, with the other one watching. Taafeite 1: Aw, snap. Bloodstone spin dashes over to the knifed Taffeite and chokes them until they poof. He turns around and grabs the other scientist by the arm and throws them out a nearby window. Bloodstone turns to Agate and unstraps him. His form glitches for a second and then returns. Bloodstone(to himself): What did they do to you? Agate coughs and sits up. Agate: B-Bloodstone? Wher-Where am I? Bloodstone: Agate! You are at the- Agate: Nope, nevermind I remember. We need to get out of here. Bloodstone: Yeah, we do. Are you okay? Agate: Y..Yeah! I'm fine! The Taafeite Gemstone levitates in the air. White light surrounds it revealing Taffeite. Taafeite 1: Haha.. You think your fine? I wouldn't say anything close to that. We did something to you. Good luck curing it. The Taffeite turns around and, with incredible speeds, runs away. Agate: Woah, he is fast! We'll never catch him! Bloodstone: I have an idea. Bloostone looks at Agate. They both smile. Agate: I have no idea what you are talking about. Bloodstone: Fusion. Agate: Oh, yeah. That's a good idea. Agate spins over to Bloodstone. Bloodstone grabs Agate and tosses him into the air, and then falls. On contact, they fuse. Jet forms. Jet: ROOOOARAWWR! Quartz dashes into the room. Quartz: Wrong time? Jet: Perfect time. Quartz: Well, that's good. So, is everything well? Jet: It's better now.. I need to find the scientist! Quartz: Okay.. Jet spin rolls out of the room. They catch up to the scientist. Jet: ROOAARW! Taafeite turns around to see Jet. Taafeite: Aw, snap. Taafeite holds out his left arm. Jet sees his Gemstone, located on his wrist. Immediately, the Gemstone shoots out purple smoke, blinding Jet. Jet slams into a wall and falls down. Jet quickly gets up and looks around only to see the hallway leading to two corridors. Jet: You take left, I take right. Jet spin rolls to the corridors and unfuses. Agate and Bloodstone are still in spin roll. They go all the way down the pathway. The scientist stands in the middle. Taafeite: Heh. When seeing the two spin rolling to him, he simply takes a step back. The two crash into eachother and fuse. Jet appears. Jet: IT'S ON NOW! Jet forms into his Beast Form. Jet: ROOOARRWWAR! Taafeite: Aw, snap.. Taafeite takes off running. Jet doesn't hesitate to charge right after him. Jet's horns grow larger and form spikes at the sides. The scientist is cornered. He holds out his wrist and blasts beams of light at Jet. They explode when they touch him, but Jet charges through. Jet: I'm stronger than you think! Jet pins the scientist to the wall. Jet's horns grow longer and spikier and are both up to Taafeite's neck. Jet: The data! Now! Taafeite: Heh.. You'll never get out of me. Jet: Trust me, I will! You either tell me now and you will end up only with a cracked Gem, or don't. Then, we will shatter you. Your choice. Taafeite: Not if I do this! Taafeite jumps into the air and pulls out a Gem Distablizer. He falls back down and rapidly strikes Jet with it. No effect. Jet: My skin is stronger than any Gem! Those toys won't work on me! Jet's horns penetrate Taafeite's chest. Taafeite: HHUGH! Taafeite's form disappears and his Gemstone drops. Jet quickly stomps on it, shattering the Gem. Jet looks at the data and crushes it. Quartz steps behind Jet. Quartz: Jet, dear. I think it is time for us to go. Jet: You're right. Lights on the ceilings turn from white to red. A loud siren sound echoes through the hallways. Quartz: They must have set it to self destruct! Jet: Quartz, get on my back. Quartz springs into the air, and falls onto his back. Jet sprints off. Quartz: This might be a bad time to ask, but.. How are you? Jet: I am better than before. I have controlled myself. I am happier than I was before. Quartz: Oh, that is most excellent to hear. Jet: Yeah, I have worked out my problems. I'm not monstrous and hungry like I was before. Suddenly, an ice wall forms from the floor. It blocks their escape. Jet: Quartz, can you- Quartz: Already on it. Quartz stands up and stares at the ice. She waves her hand and the entire block of ice falls down and melts into liquid. She sits back down. Jet: You can do that? Quartz: There are many things I can do that others couldn't even imagine. Jet: You should really tell us more. Jet reaches the end of the hallway. He charges with all his speed and crashes against the wall, breaking it. He and Quartz are outside. Quartz: Hold on! Quartz summons her halberd and creates a force field from the tip, circling around the two. The building explodes. Debris is flung in all directions, some even crashing against the field. Jet: Okay, I'm not okay with how much I don't know what you can do. The explosion stops and the field vanishes. Jet: That was awesome! Quartz: I must agree, that was most exciting. And, Jet, I'm glad to see you in a good mood. Jet: Yeah, me too. Jet stands up and gives Quartz and a make-shift hug with his tail. Quartz: Well, it was nice seeing you.. Nice. Jet: Yeah, it is. Thank you. Jet's form disappears. White light surrounds Jet and Bloodstone is seen the ground. Agate's form is glitching uncontrollably. Quartz: Agate! Agate's form reappears and he falls to the ground. Agate: Urgghh... Quartz runs up to Agate. She turns him around and she looks at his Gemstone. It is cut directly in half. Bloodstone: I've never seen a crack like that.. Quartz: Neither have I. I know that cracks can come in any shape, but directly in the middle like this.. Unnatural. Bloodstone: Oh, well you can heal it, right? Quartz: Of course. Quartz places her finger on Agate's Gemstone and liquid flows down from her Gemstone onto her arm. It reaches Agate's Gemstone but does nothing. It evaporates. Quartz: What? Bloodstone: I though you could heal anything? Quartz: So did I, but we were mistaken. I've never had my abilities fail before. Suddenly, Agate's form disappears. His Gemstone splits directly in two and float away from each other. The Gemstones, blue and the other red, finally give form. Two Gems form, one red one blue. Bloodstone: Wh...What happened? The two gems get up, acting in unison. Apatite/Painite: Why are you looking at me strange? Is there something wrong? Wait.. They look at each other. Apatite: Oh no. Painite: Why did this happen? Apatite: How did this happen? Bloodstone: So, uhmm.. What is going on? Who are you two. Quartz: Bloodstone, I believe that they have gemetically altered Agate's form. Painite: I.. Uhm.. I think I'm Painite. Apatite: I'm Apatite Apatite/Painite: We make Agate. Quartz: How on Homeworld is this even possible? Apatite: I don't think we were a fusion before. I think.. Painite: The experiment made us a fusion. Painite: I'm the aggressive and fighting side of Agate. Apatite: I'm the loving, kind, sweet side of Agate. Quartz: That is most incredible. Not only have the physical side of Agate has been divided, but the personalities as well. Remarkable. Apatite: Now, if you'll excuse us, we need to fuse again. They grab each other's hand but Quartz stops them. Quartz: Listen, I understand that you two need to be together, I get that. I was like that before. But, until we sort this out I suggest fusion is it the best idea. Apatite: We don't feel whole without being Agate. Painite: We don't know who we are or what we are without Agate. Now let us fuse! Apatite: Now, please. Let us fuse. Painite: I don't want Fluorite to see me like this. Apatite: You don't want Fluorite to see US like this. And if you'll excuse us, we need to fuse now. Apatite and Painite holds eachother's hands and then hug. Their Gemstones glow shortly but fade away. Apatite: Uh, what's happening? Why didn't we fuse? Painite: Yeah, I'm freaking out! They both turn on Quartz. Painite: Quartz, what did you do? Quartz: What? You think I was the cause of this? Painite: We know you're lying! You said we shouldn't! Apatite: I'm even supposed to be the sweet side and be sensible about this but, Quartz.. I don't like what you have done.. They both morph into a beast form. They are taller than Quartz by a foot, but are still much smaller than Agate's beast form, Quartz: They both have it? Bloodstone: Yeah, you should be worried about this. And they can't understand speech. Apatite and Painite surround Quartz. Quartz: Now, now... Let's not do something we may regret. Apatite and Painite charge Agate's spark attack from their mouths. Bloodstone quickly runs in front of Quartz. He morphs into his beast form, towering over the two. Apatite and Painite look at each other. Bloodstone talks to them in roaring. Bloodstone: ROOAARW! Apatite: ROAWR! Painite: ROAWRR! Bloodstone: ROARWW! WAORARW, WAUUHHR! Apatite: ROARWA! Painite: ROARWWR! Apatite and Pailite respond. Bloodstone talks again. Apatite and Pailite talk again. Quartz: What are they saying? Bloodstone morphs back. Bloodstone: I have trouble understanding them entirely, but from what I've heard Apatite wants you bubbled and Painite.. Wants you shattered. Quartz: I thought you were sided with them? Bloodstone: Yeah, but until they wanted to attack you. I'll try another intimidation. Bloodstone morphs again. Bloodstone: ROOOOOARWHHRARRROWARRR! Painite: ROARW! Painite runs at Bloodstone and jumps on his head, biting at whatever he could. Apatite follows and finds Bloodstone's and bites down. Bloodstone: RAAHW! Bloodstone grabs Painite and throws him against a wall. Grabbing Apatite, he does the same. He then morphs back. Bloodstone: Ok, bad news, I can't stop them. Quartz: Good news? Bloodstone: None. Apatite jumps on top of Pailite. Bloodstone: Oh no, what are they doing? Apatite jumps at Quartz. He bites her arm. Quartz: Aw, Diamond! What is it with them and biting? Bloodstone: Don't worry, I only think Apatite has the sharp fangs. Apatite kicks Quartz. Quartz: Can't you help me? Bloodstone: They told me to not get involved. I don't really wanna break their trust. Quartz: Oh, I'll break more than just your trust, Blood! Fluorite runs over. Fluorite: What's happening? Apatite sees. Apatite kicks Quartz. Fluorite pulls out her weapon and stabs Apatite in the hand. Quartz: Fluorite, wait! Fluorite: No worries, I'll break these rebels. Quartz: Wait a second, that's not what I..... Painite runs in front of Fluorite. Fluorite: You look familiar.. She shakes it off. Fluorite: Doesn't matter. Painite grabs Apatite and jumps out of the way of Fluorite's attack. Quartz: Fluorite stop! That's Agate! Fluorite: What? Agate isn't two people.. Quartz: He became a fusion. Bloodstone, tell them to morph back. Bloodstone morphs and roars. Bloodstone: ROOAWR, ROOAHW WARUR! Apatite: ROHUAR... Apatite morphs back, and then Painite. Bloodstone morphs back as well. Apatite: Sorry for attacking, but Quartz isn't letting us fuse! Fluorite: Uh, I'm very confused. Quartz: Agate was captured and experimented on. Said experiment altered Agate's singular Gem and caused him to become a fusion. Fluorite: What? How is that even possible? Quartz: We.. We don't know. Fluorite: Well, why aren't you letting them fuse? Quartz: Once fused, the two could become unstable. They could defuse at any point, even in battle making them less powerful. Or, they might lose their memories and mistake us for enemies. Apatite: Oh...I guess that is a good reason. Pailite: So, what did you do to not let us fuse? Quartz: I did nothing. I can only assume the experiment has made fusion a temporily impossible task. Pailite: I don't like being separate.. It's mentally painful. Quartz: Don't worry, we'll work this out. Painite: Sorry I attacked you, but that was kind of fun. Apatite: Painite.... Painite: You attacked her too! Apatite: No, I attacked Bloodstone. Bloodstone: Yeah, and that makes it better, Fluorite: Wait, so why do the rebels want their enemies to become fusions? Wouldn't that just give them more enemies? Quartz: I assume that they want their enemies to become weaker as two, not just shattered. If you were to defuse a Quartz into two, then I have to admit, that is an intelligent tactic. Fluorite: So... Agate's a fusion. That complicates my dating plans. Apatite/Painite: What? Fluorite: Nothing. Episode ends. Category:A to Z Category:Fanon Episodes